PS The Other Mewtwo
by Sami-SDGForce
Summary: 2nd story of the Pokémon Stories series. Sequel 2 How It All Begin: With A Battle & A Rayquaza. Things change 'fter Amber, now a.k.a. "Legend," & Mewtwo find 'other Mewtwo! 'Ll sparks fly? Who's this boy & why does he look like Ash Ketchum? Mewtwo/OC. OC/OC.
1. There Are Others, Other Mewtwo

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own some of the characters in this fanfic. But, I do own other characters that you'll find in this fanfic.

* * *

**_"Pokémon Stories." --  
"The Other Mewtwo."  
_**Chap. 01. --  
**_"There Are Others Out There; Other Mewtwo."_**

* * *

_"(No, Amber...don't...don't leave me. Please...Amber...not again. Nnnnnooooo!!!!!)"_

_Splash!_

"Mewtwo, are you okay?" he looked at me & then shook the water out of his fur.

_"(If I know the answer to your question, I would tell you.)"_ he said to me.

"Oh yeah, he's okay." I said to myself.

"So, you had that dream again, you know, the nightmare where you're with that _other Amber_, didn't you?"

_"(Yes, I did.)"_

"Well, you've been having the same dream every night for the past four weeks, Mewtwo, if I have to wake you with a bucket of cold water one more time, it's going to drive me crazy, that I'll want to scream." I said as I rubbed my forehead & let out a big groan.

_"(I'm sorry to have caused so much trouble.)"_ I calmed down as I looked at him.

"That's okay, Mewtwo; you know you need. You need to talk to someone about this dream of yours. & I've an idea on that." I said to him before whispering to him about my plan.

* * *

Mewtwo & I talk all night long about his dream (well, half of it, anyways). I looked at him just I gave him my answer. "Well, I'd say you may forgotten a powerful memory, & now you trying to remember it."

_"(But then, what does that have with my dreams?)"_

"Well, you did say you're a guy?!"

_"(Actually, I'm mostly male.)"_

"Whatever?! You got the mind of a guy, so, like most guys, you use only half of that mind of yours to a single emotion. But, since you're psychic, the other half of your mind has to be use for something else. I bet that the two halfs are conflict with each other over the desire to remember whatever-it-is-that-you've-forgotten?!"

_"(I see?! I now understand. Thank you, Amber!)"_

* * *

&&&

* * *

Later that next morning...

* * *

"Aaaaahhhhh!!!!! Amber?! Mewtwo?! Help?!" my little brother, Jake, screamed at the top of his lungs.

"What is this time, Jack?!"

"You're not gonna believe this, but I was just attacked by another Mewtwo?!" he replied as he then let out another scream. Mewtwo & I hesitated, at first, but then realized what was happening.

* * *

"ANOTHER MEWTWO?!"

_"(ANOTHER MEWTWO?!)"_ we both screamed at the same time. We hurried downstairs & out the door, fast?! We found Abby, tending to her berry garden, & got her to come with us & help.

That's when we saw it: the other Mewtwo! With my brother in it's paws?! This one was different from the Mewtwo I've come to know; It was white where Mewtwo was gray; it's ears were horn-shaped, much like Mewtwo's, but they were much more curved, in general, they were shaped like the horns on the top of a Houndoom's head. It also had these purple-colored patches that in the shape of those little added-pieces you find on the straps of a real fancy, yet, simple, dress, & had a fur-&-skin-made-breastplate, also much like Mewtwo, except for it was more akin to that of a female's.

"There's something weird about that guy?!"

_"(I know?!)"_

"Abby?! Mewtwo?! I don't think that's a guy?! I think it's a girl?!"

"A what?!"

_"(A what?!)"_ Mewtwo & Abby screamed at the same time.

* * *

"A female, duh?! Mewtwo?! You two are the same species?! Talk to her?!"

_"(What do I say!?)"_

"Anything you want?! Just as long as it's nice?!"

He hesitated for a moment, then smiled & said: _"(No problem!)"_ & then he flew up to her.

_"(Uh, hello there?! Nice, uh, weather, uh, we're, uh, having, uh, here?!)"_ he with unease. Abby laughed, but I told her that this was Mewtwo's first time talking to another Mewtwo, & that what he just did, should be normal for him to do.

_"(Huh? It can't be?!)"_ she to herself. _"(Whoops?! Sorry, little fellow?!)"_ she then said to Jackie as she, shortly after that, set him down on the ground, in front of me & Abby. _"(I thought I was the only one of my kind?!)"_

_"(So did I?!)"_ he replied to her.

_"(Really?! Uh, what are they?)"_ she said as she pointed down at the three of us.

* * *

_"(They are called humans.)"_

_"(Really?! Can we go down there & talk with them?)"_

_"(Sure.)"_ they floated on down.

"Hello, my name's Amber."

"Hi, the name's Abby."

"Hey, I'm Jackie."

_"(It's nice to meet you, all of you?! If I had something for you call me by, it would be Maya.)"_ she said as she then sighed.

"Is everything all right, Maya?!" I asked her.

_"Mmmmmeeeeewwwww!!!!!"_ a strange cry rang throughout the air.

_"(As a matter of fact, yes!)"_ she said as she looked towards where the sound was coming from. From the trees, jumped a young boy, about the same age as me & Abby.

* * *

"Wow! Look out?!" we cried out loud as he 'ran into' us.

"What the heck is wrong with you? Jumping from trees?! Are you crazy?" Abby asked in anger as she pushed him.

"Abby?!"

_"(How dare you?!)"_ Maya lashed out a Iron Tail attack at Abby. She was slammed into a tree, with Mewtwo giving out a starry-eyed smile.

"What's your problem!?"

_"(Nicolas?! Are you all right, my little brother?!)"_ she said to the boy as she paid Abby no mind.

_"Mew!"_

"Did she say 'little brother'?"

_"(I think so?!)"_

"At least it explains why she freaked when Abby pushed him?! But how can they be siblings? I mean, she's a Mewtwo, & he's a human who...talks...like...a...Mew?!"

* * *

_"(My mother raised him. She found him when he was real small.)"_

"Oh! He's your foster brother!" I grasped. "But, wait?! You said that you thought you were the only one of your kind. Does that mean...your mother is...a Mew?"

_"(Uh-huh!)"_

"Whoa?!"

* * *

&&&

* * *

Much shortly later...

* * *

"So, Maya, was it?! You were raised by a family of Mew, although you're a Mewtwo. & your 'brother' over here, Nick, was adopted by the same family. & the two of you are looking for your 'little sister', Cachucala, which lead you two here, am I right?!" my dad said as he poured our new friends a cup of tea.

_"(Pretty much.)"_

"& you'd never seen anything or anyone from the world outside your home?!"

_"(Yep!)"

* * *

"Mew, mew, mew, mew, mew?"_

_"(I don't know, uh, Nick?!)"_ she replied. _"(What are these things, Mr., uh, Fieldharts, is it?!)"_

"Well, this is a tea cup, we humans use it to drink tea, which is the liquid you see in the tea cup there, of which we humans drink very often. & this is a tea cup holder, we humans use to keep the tea cup in place & at level, so, you don't spill the tea all over. Oh, & by the way, it's Professor Fieldharts?!" my dad explained to her.

_"(Oh! I see.)"_

_"Mew!"_

"It's worse than we thought?!"

_"(What was that?)"_

"Nothing!"

"I'm sorry, but we haven't seen any Mew, let alone one that probably looks like whatever your 'sister' looks like?!"

_"(Oh dear?!)"

* * *

__"Mew, mew, mew, mew, mew, mew, mew. Mew, mew, mew, mew, mew!"_

_"(You're right, Nick?! We will find her! Professor Fieldharts?! Are you sure you or anyone you know has not seen a runt Mew with unually pale-looking fur, abnormally big ears, & strange-looking brown eyes.)"_

"No."

_"(Sorry to have troubled you?!)"_

"Wait!" Abby cried out loud. "I think I saw a Mew that look like that." she was shut by Mewtwo.

_"(What?!)"_ Maya used a Psycho Cut to get them apart.

"She's in the forest just outside of town!"

_"(Thanks.)"_ she & Nick then left.

_"(Why did you do?)"_

"I know what it's to be apart from your sister & not like it, you see?!" Abby replied. "Plus, I've got a gut feeling that we won't be seeing the last of Nick & Maya, even they're gone for a year, Romeo?!"

* * *

_"(Why did you just call me?)"_

"Oh, come on?!" Abby rolled her eyes as she spoke. "You like her more than a friend, duh?!"

_"(I-I-I d-d-don't k-k-know w-w-what y-y-you're t-t-talking a-a-about?!)"_

"Oh, don't pretend?!"

"What are you saying, Abby?!"

"That your starter pokémon, Mewtwo, may be falling in love."

"WHAT?!?!"

"Uh-huh!"

* * *

Disclaimer: Sami-SDGForce here!! Gotcha u w/ a cliffhanger, heh?! Don't worry; u'll all find out what happens next soon.

* * *


	2. You've Gotta Be Her Last One Standing!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own some of the characters in this fanfic. But, I do own other characters that you'll find in this fanfic.

* * *

_**"Pokémon Stories."**_ --  
_**"The Other Mewtwo."**_  
Chap. 01. --  
_**"You've Gotta Be Her Last One Standing!"

* * *

**_"Mewtwo?! You O.K.?!"

_"(I am not sure. At first, I feel wonderfully awful, then, I fell awfully wonderful.)"_

"Really?!"

_"(Yes. Both these feelings overwhelm me to the point where I can not eat nor sleep.....)"_

".....& it hurts to breathe, but you don't care?!"

_"(Yes.)"_

* * *

"I can't help you there; you'll have to find that out on your own?!"

_"(But, how?!)"_

"Listen to heart; it's easy! 'Just close your eyes, pretend that your heart has a voice, & you'll hear what it would say."

* * *

&&&

* * *

A few weeks later.....

* * *

_"(Help?! Somebody, help?!)"_

"Maya?! What's wrong?"

_"(My brother! My sister! They are hurt! They need help!)"_ she pointed to them, revealing them to be in terrible shape.

"Say no more?! Let's get them inside."

* * *

A few minutes later.....

* * *

"What happened?!"

_"(We were traveling through the forest, looking for Cachucalala, when she just dropped right in front of us. Then a shadow crawled down a tree, & then it turned into a Pokémon, & then back into a shadow, & then it attacked Nick. Everything went dark & black after that.)"_

"You mean, you passed out?!"

_"(Yes.)"_

"A pokémon that can turn into a shadow?!" I said to myself as I then realized what Maya's attacker could be. "Maya?! When you passed out, did you have any nightmares at all?"

_"(Yes. I didn't sleep well because of it, which is unusual, since I'm normally a good sleeper.)"_

"I figured as much." I said, crossing my arms & pulling a frown onto my face. "Look like you were attacked by a Darkrai."

"Uh-huh. The Pokémon personification of nightmares, it can make it's body 2-dimensional like a shadow, & it can trap both people & Pokémon in nightmares." I replied to Maya as her face went pale while Mewtwo's eyes winched. "But not all Darkrai are bad."

_"(Really?!)"_

"Yep! In fact, Darkrai can be very loyal to anyone they befriend, some'll even risk their lifes for their friends. & if you make friends with a Darkrai, you'll never ever have a nightmare. Even the smallest one!"

_"(Are you sure?)"_

"Yep! & if a Darkrai attacked you, it probably had a good reason. I should know, after all, my mom raised a Darkrai all the way from a baby."

_"(WHAT?!?!)"_ Both the Mewtwo screamed out of pure & utter shock. _"(Why did you not tell me about this before?)"_ my starter Pokémon asked me sternly.

"Well, that's probably because you never asked about it before now, Mewtwo." I answered him as best I could. "& you know how too painful a memory for me to bearly even talk about my mom much unless asked."

* * *

_"(I do not understand, Mewtwo?!)"_ Maya said, as she was confused. _"(What does she mean?)"_

_"(Amber's mother.....well, she.....)"_

".....She passed away a couple of years ago."

_"(Oh, dear?! I am so sorry! I had no idea!)"_

"It's O.K., Maya, it happened a long time. None of it's your fault, it's not like you've done anything wrong."

_"(Amber.....I-I can not thank you enough.....for anything.....& everything.)"_ Maya replied, all choked up. _"(Thank you.)"_

"You're welcome! & don't mention it?!" I told her. "O.K.?!"

That's when we all heard it! "Mnm?!"

_"(He's waking up! Will he be O.K.?)"_

"I'm not sure, Maya." I replied to the 'mostly female' Mewtwo.

* * *

_"Mew?!"_

_"(Are you O.K., little brother!?)"_

_"Mew, mew mew, mew."_ Nick sqeaked in reply. _"Mew mew mew, mew mew mew mew, mew mew, mew mew mew mew, mew mew mew mew, mew mew mew, mew mew mew mew."_

_"(Oh, dear! How horrible?!)"_

"What did he say?"

_"(He said that he had a nightmare where our whole family died & he could only sit & watch.)"_

"Oh, dear?!"

_"(A nightmare, indeed.)"_ Mewtwo said. _"(No one should have to ever watch helplessly as the ones they care about wither away & die.)"_

* * *

"If you say so, Mewtwo."

_"(That was very thoughtful of you to say. Yes, very thoughtful indeed.)"_

_"(Really?! I.....I mean, thank you Maya.)"_ My starter pokémon, Mewtwo, replied as his face suddenly then went aglow with bright crimson spots.. _"(Aww, shucks!!)"_

* * *


End file.
